Missing Pieces
by Cat-kun
Summary: Michelangelo meets a Girl one night in the Ally and likes her but is their is more to this Girl than meets the Eye? Part 4 up Leonardo gets Kidnapped and we learn something about Amy that may shock and and suprise you! Read and Review please!
1. Meeting Amy

Missing Pieces

Chapter One

Thoughts and Meeting Amy

Michelangelo looked sadly on the streets he hated hiding himself from his brothers.

He jumped down from the ledge and into the dark shadows.

"Were am I?" Michelangelo wimpered as he walked sown the ally he had never been here before.

"Are you lost?" said a voice from the shadows out came a girl 7 the same age as Michelangelo.

"My name is Amy and you?" asked the black haired girl

"Michelangelo" said the Turtle

"I can show you the way back home" said the girl " Follow me"

Michelangelo followed her down to the Sewers and to the camofluged door

"Thanks" He said as he walked to her

"Wanna meet again in the same ally," said the girl

"Sure" Michelangelo said as she left

When Amy got back uptop a Raven came and she spoke to it

" Kisen yo houl modo (Tell the master that I have him a victim)," said Amy to the Bird

and Looked as the Moon rose she would be free

when the plan is complete

Sorry for the short chappie!!


	2. Meeting Amy Again

Missing Pieces

Chapter Two

Meeting Amy Again

I will be writing Splinter out of Character okay so don't review saying that he is out of character cause I am telling u now.

"MICHELANGELO," Splinter yelled as Michelagnelo walked in "I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH US!!"

Michelangelo did not look at Splinter but gave a long sigh as he entered the room.

"You could have been seen you endangered us all you know what humans would do to us if they found out about us?!" Splinter yelled.

Splinter calmed as he walked over to his son " You will practice all day tommorow" Michelangelo ran by the Turtles seeing only a small tear flow down his cheeks as he slamed the door shut.

" I feel sorry for Mikey," Donatello said as he went back to the toaster.

"Yea but he did disobay Splinter" Leonardo said as he went to the Dojo.

" Well I am the first one to say this but it was Mikey's fault that he did stay with us" Raphael said as he went to the kitchen.

The Others nodded as he went to the Kitchen.

At 7:00

Michelangelo sliently got out of his room and creeped through the Lair he was meeting Amy again in the same Ally.

He thought of Amy and blushed as he opened the Lair door and walked out

In the Ally

Michelangelo was playing tag with Amy and was laughing like he had never laughed before but he thought of Splinter and the Smile turned into Hurt and Worry.

" Tell me what is wrong" Amy said as she sat against the wall.

"My father yelled at me for getting lost today" Michelangelo wispered.

"Sounds to me like you are abused" Amy said as she Stood next to him.

" I am not abused by Splinter" Michelangelo said as looked at her.

" I mean emothionally and spiritually Mikey" said Amy " You are always expected to be like your older brothers you never get to be your fully potental"

Michelangelo sighed she was correct he was abused.

He checked the clock that he had Don fix up it was 1:00!!

"Have to go Leo and Splinter will wake up in 30 minutes bye Amy meet you same time same place!!" Michelangelo said as he ran down the street.

After Michelangelo left the Raven haired girl stared at the moon She felt sorry for him but if she was to go to heaven

He needed to die

To Be Continued


	3. Fainting Near Death

Missing Pieces

Chapter Three

Fainting Near Death 1

Michelangelo looked at his room and Sighed he was supossed to pratice as his punishment.

He grabbed the Nunchackus on the table and headed to the Dojo to see Master Splinter waiting for him.

"Your here now Michelangelo lets Begin" Master Splinter said calmy as he picked up a pair of Black Nunchackus.

"Yes Lets" Michelangelo said shakenly as he saw his Master.

The Weapons clashed for a couple of Minutes Michelangelo's body was feeling weak.

Master Splinter was getting a little concerned his son was getting very tired maybe they should continue with the punishment Tommorow.

But Before he could think about it He heard a thud his son was on the ground!

Master Splinter ran to Michelangelo and called for his sons.

The three Turtles ran in to see Master Splinter Trying to carry Michelangelo to his room.

"MIKEY!!" The three Turtles yelled as they ran to help Master Splinter with Michelangleo

"W-what happened Senei?" The concerned Leonardo said as he took hold of the legs.

"He fainted my sons lets get him to his room Leonardo Raphael you get some cold water and Donatello please get my cane

"Yes Master Splinter" The Two Turtles said as they scurried off.

"Leonardo his room is that way" Master Splinter said remembering that Leonardo was Color-Blind pointing to the Door near the Dojo.

"Yes Sensei" The Concerned Leonardo said as he walked to the door and opened it.

Master Splinter put Michelangelo on the bed when Raphael and Donatello came in with the cane and Water.

Master Splinter Took the water and got a cloth from nearby and soaked the cloth in the water and put in on Michelangelo as he sat down in the Wooden Chair Nearby.

Master Splinter waited by Michelangelo side he stood up sensing something

"MASTER SPLINTER HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was Leonardo!

Read and Review Please


	4. Kidnapped and Amy's Secret

**Missing Peices**

**Kidnapped**

**READ THE BOOTOM OF THE PAGE AFTER YOU READ THIS PLEASE!!**

**NOW WITH THE FIC**

Splinter rushed out of the room to see an Kappa carrying Leo The kappa looked almost like a human but had a cat tail red skin and a snake toungh.

The Turtles were all Unconcus on the ground.

"Were are you taking my son?" Splinter said as he walked.

" I need the Orange one but this one ill do for now" The Kappa said in a snakish maner bufore it disappearedd in Flames.

"Orange one- Michelangelo!!" Splinter yelled and ran into Michelangelo's room to see Mikey still on the bed.

Checking that he was ok Splinter went out of the room to tend to his sons who were Spraled on the floor.

" Leo my son" Splinter said worridly as he meditated.

In Michelangelo's Room

"Uh what happend?" Michelangelo said as he woke up something was not right.

He walked out of the room to see a burnt mark on the floor.

Ignoring it he went to his brother's rooms.

They were all there

But when he went to Leo's room

He was not here!

Michelangelo ran too Master Splinter's room to see Master Splinter meditating.

"MASTER SPLINTER LEO IS NOT IN HIS ROOM!!" The Concerned Michelangelo said as he yelled near Master Splinter's Ear.

"I know my son he was kidnapped" Master Splinter said as he looked worried at his son.

"By who senei who kidnapped Leo?" Michelangelo said Worriedly.

" A Demon " Master Splinter said.

" Oh my God LEO!!" Michelangelo yelled he knew what demons feeded on souls.

" Did you meet a person yesterday my son when you got lost?" Mister Splinter Said.

" N-No Sensei" Michelangelo said.

"Very Well Go I will Meditate on this matter as your brothers rest.'

In Michelangelo's room Michelangelo was crying.

"Amy did you kidnap my brother" Michelangelo said to wind.

"I must ask her no matter how much I don't want to" Michelangelo said.

" And Belive me

I really Do not want to "

Michelangelo said as he cried.

In the Shadows of New York.

"My Master I have brought the bait " The Demon said holding out Leonardo.

" Very Well Very Well only one more " I man said and out of the Shadows came a bony hand and Patted the Demons Head.

"Very Well Amy " The Voice said As the Demons appearance changed to a Black Haired Girl Amy.

"Soon you will be free of Me" Said the Voice

"Yes Master" Amy said as the Raven wispered something in her Ear.

" Ah very good he has learned of his brother's kidnapping good keep watch over him" Said Amy as she patted the Bird.

" Give him back "

They turned around to see something that would run their plans.

**Who is this Shadowed Man and it is NOT THE SHREADER OR ANY OTHER VILLAN.**

**Will Leo escape and who is the Voice that tells them to let go of Leo**

**Read and Review Please!!**

**Try and Answer the Questions get them right and I will put them On the Next chappy!**


End file.
